ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulla
'''Bulla' (ブラ, Bura; lit. "Bra") is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Japanese version, where the character's name is literally spelled "Bra"). Overview Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Human by blood. She is born a few years after the defeat of Kid Buu. While being Vegeta's daughter, she bears almost no physical resemblence to him and looks almost completely like her mother, but she does inherit many aspects of his personality. She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18) and Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in Dragon Ball GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Her father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Bulla is first seen in the series when she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her parents and brother, at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Balls Saga Years later, Bulla is seen in Dragon Ball GT with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 Saga Some months later, Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the dragon balls. Power Unlike her father and brother, Bulla is not a fighter, despite being strong too. Instead, she would rather shop than train. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that, since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bulla has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bulla is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. Video game appearances Bulla makes an appearance as the character who describes missions in the GT saga of Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. She also makes an appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she can switch with Bulma. In this game, she attests that she has come from the future, and says "I'll take shopping over training any day" or "I'm not sure if I understand but do your best". She also states that her "parents were so lame". Bulla also appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Voice actresses *'Japanese dub': Hiromi Tsuru *English dubs **'Blue Water dub': Leda Davies **'FUNimation Dub': Megan Woodall (DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (DBGT), Brina Palencia (Budokai Tenkaichi 2) *'Latin American Dub': Gaby Urgate (DBZ), Isabel Martiñón (DBGT) *'Portuguese Dub': Cristina Cavalinhos *'Spanish Dub': Nonia de la Gala *'Brazilian Dub': Priscila Concépcion *'German Dub': Jill Bottcher Trivia *Her name, Bulla (Bra), is a shortening of "brassiere" or "wonderbra". *There is a bit of inconstancy regarding her age. The Daizenshuu lists her as born in Age 778, meaning she is 12 at the end of GT, while the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files list her as born in Age 780, meaning according to that date, she is only 10 at the end of GT. However, her outward appearance makes her seem older, and as she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". To push the inconsistency even further, various Japanese guides state Dragon Ball GT to take place five years after Goku left with Uub, meaning Age 789 to 790 are the years it spans. However, the FUNimation dub states it has been ten years, so Age 794 to Age 795. This would account better for Bulla's outward appearance, making her 16 and 17 in the FUNimation dub, which contests to her more "teenage attitude". This topic has never been fully understood, and is still the subject of debate. *As evidenced by the credits of Dragon Ball GT's finale, Bulla is taller than Marron. *She does not exist in her future brother's and Cell's alternate timeline (like Goten, Marron and Pan) because Vegeta was killed by the Androids before her conception. *In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, when Gohan enters his class room, a girl that resembles an older Bulla can be seen at the top left of the class room. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Human Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Mothers